O Amor Escondido II
by FireKai
Summary: [Sequela de O Amor Escondido] A Meg e o Kyo estão juntos, mas o problema é que agora é a Jo que quer ficar com o Kyo e não vai hesitar em tentar tirar a Meg do seu caminho. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Burst Angel não me pertencem.**

Esta é a sequela de **O Amor Escondido**. Desta vez, a Jo mostra que gosta do Kyo e está disposta a acabar com a Meg para ficar com ele.

**O Amor Escondido II**

Tinham-se passado dois meses desde que a Meg e o Kyo estavam juntos. O Kyo saiu do hospital e recuperou rapidamente.

A Jo, que tinha sido atropelada também, infelizmente, quer dizer, felizmente, tinha recuperado também.

O Kyo e a Meg pareciam cada vez mais apaixonados. A Amy andava muito contente porque parecia que o Kyo cozinhava cada vez melhor (ela só se interessava mesmo por comida.)

A Sei andava ocupada com outras coisas e não parecia andar diferente do habitual. Já a Jo, parecia ainda mais maldisposta do que o costume.

Num dia, a Amy, o Kyo e a Meg foram dar uma volta pelo parque. A Sei saíra antes deles porque tinha muitas coisas para tratar. A Jo sentou-se num sofá. Já tinha um plano na cabeça.

"Não vou deixar que a Megumi fique com o MEU Kyo." pensou a Jo. "Por mais que goste dela... tenho de eliminá-la."

A Jo levantou-se do sofá e saiu do camião. Pegou numa mota que ela tinha pedido emprestada, ou melhor, que ela tinha roubado e acelerou até ao parque.

Ao chegar lá, vestiu umas roupas negras e cobriu a cara. Pegou na sua pistola e acelerou com a mota.

No meio do parque, o Kyo, a Meg e a Amy pareciam divertidos. A Amy estava a comer um chocolate.

"Realmente, este chocolate é muito bom." disse ela, dando uma dentada no chocolate.

"Só pensas em comida Amy." disse a Meg, com um olhar repreendedor.

"E tu só pensas em namorar com o Kyo!" gritou-lhe a Amy.

A Meg corou imenso.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso." disse ela.

O Kyo riu-se, vendo as duas amigas a discutirem. Já estava habituado às coisas acabarem sempre assim.

A Jo passou a alta velocidade por um grande grupo de pessoas, que se desviou da sua mota, assustados.

"Onde é que eles estão?" pensou a Jo. "Vou acabar com a Meg e ficar com o Kyo só para mim!"

A Jo acelerou ainda mais e avistou o Kyo, a Meg e a Amy. Ergueu a pistola. Não podia falhar.

Disparou. A Amy saltou para a frente da Meg, porque ela estava a chateá-la e no segundo seguinte, a bala acertou-lhe com força no peito.

A Amy gritou e caiu no chão. A Meg e o Kyo ficaram paralisados. A Jo passou com a mota mesmo ao lado deles e a Meg percebeu que aquela pessoa é que tinha atirado na Amy.

A Meg começou a perseguir a mota, mas ela era muito mais rápida. A Jo virou-se para trás e disparou um tiro, que falhou o alvo e acabou por não acertar na Meg.

Vendo que não conseguia perseguir a mota, a Meg voltou para trás. O Kyo estava debruçado sobre a Amy.

"Temos de chamar uma ambulância." disse ele. "Ela está a perder muito sangue."

------

Três horas depois, a Meg, o Kyo e a Sei estavam sentadas numa ala do hospital.

"Os médicos dizem que ela vai ficar boa." disse a Sei.

"Estou farta de esperar. Quando é que nos vão deixar vê-la?" perguntou a Meg.

"Temos de esperar." disse o Kyo.

"Acho que ainda vai demorar para que a possamos visitar." disse a Sei. "Meg, é melhor ires até casa, tomares um banho, vestires outra roupa e depois podes voltar cá."

"Mas..." começou a protestar a Meg, mas o Kyo interrompeu-a.

"Sim, é uma óptima ideia. Anda Meg, eu vou contigo." disse o Kyo.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles entraram no camião que servia de casa às quatro meninas.

"Onde estará a Jo?" perguntou a Meg. "Pensei que ela estava aqui."

"Não sei... olha! Está um bilhete em cima da mesa." disse o Kyo.

A Meg pegou no bilhete e leu-o em voz alta.

"Querida Meg, deixei-me levar pelos ciúmes e tentei matar-te. Eu gosto do Kyo e não suportei ver-te com ele. Fui eu que disparei sobre a Amy, mas não era para acertar nela, era para acertar em ti. Já não consigo pensar correctamente. Está na hora de eu deixar este mundo de vez. Adeus."

"A Jo..." disse o Kyo incrédulo.

"Grr." disse a Meg, amarrotando o bilhete.

------

Dois dias depois, o corpo do Jo foi encontrado. Ela tinha-se atirado de uma ponte e tinha-se afogado.

A Amy saiu do hospital, totalmente recuperada. Os negócios da Sei continuaram a correr bem e a Meg e o Kyo continuaram juntos.

E todos viveram felizes, sem a Jo para atrapalhar.

**Fim**

**Bom, a fic terminou. Dá para perceber que não gosto muito da Jo:P Mandem reviews!**


End file.
